When It Rains Cats and Dogs
by Sooky-babi
Summary: Oneshot: Yonekuni makes jealousy look easy, by showing us how selfish he can be, when it comes to his mate who should exclusively only pay attention to him. Yonekuni X Shirou. BL, Yaoi Intentions


This is the first fanfic i've written for Sex pistols...and the first fanfic in 2 years...Please tell me what you think X3 ... That damn OVA1 has made my a crazy fangirl all over again. 

**Title**: When it rains Cats and Dogs  
**Series**: Sex Pistols  
**Rating**: PG 13  
**Pairings**: Yonekuni & Shirou  
**Warnings: **Poor Oushou and Shirou

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Sex Pistols I WISH I DID

**Summary: **Yonekuni shows us how selfish he can be, when it comes to his mate who should exclusively only pay attention to him.

**When it rains cats and dogs. **

A tall blonde figure moved with quickened steps, shuddering as a breeze swiped pass him, for someone with an affinity for swimming in pools of water, Yonekuni sure hated rain. He glanced up at the darkening sky, a rather uninviting myriad of dull and gloomy clouds.

'Shit,' he cursed inwardly as the first drop from the sky landed on his forehead.

He muttered his distaste as he reached into his back pocket to draw out a bright red polka dot compact umbrella that at girl at work offered to him, a girls whose name that he didn't bother to remember. There was a slight inward smile as the notorious playboy registered how his class leader changed him, of late Yonekuni has sure failed to live up to his philandering ways. Who would have thought the 'man hater' would only have eyes and ears for a man.

_His man. _

The sharp eyes peered down at the bright umbrella that threatened to cramp his style, knowing too well he will be much better off looking ridiculous from sheltering under the small contraption than in hospital. He sighed, drawing the cover off from the umbrella and shoving it quickly into his back pocket before propping it up over his head. The sight was laughable, a grown man looking unfitting with a child sized device.

As the rain picked up so did the Blonde's pace as he started to jog with the little umbrella which was managing to keep his head and shoulders dry.

'Buzz buzz…ring' His cell phone went off.

His large hand dived into his left pocket, and he quickly scanned the caller.

_Kunimasa=(^-.-^)=_

He picked up immediately and answered with strong hint of annoyance.

'Make it quick'

'Hey, can you pick up a six pack of the usual we've ran out and some mayonnaise for Norio's tuna,' his brother added

'You called me for this? I'm not your gofer …and it's freezing out here,' he hung up but there was no doubt he would do the tedious task for his sibling.

Making a slight deviation from his way home he started towards the convenience store. The rain was merely settling for a solid downpour when he noticed something. No matter how thick the smell of rain bombarded his sensors, this scent would always override his "inner" soul. It was the delicious scent of musk. It was Shirou and Yonekuni certainly had no doubt about it. A big goofy grin etched across his face, having more trained heavyweight powers he was sure he had the upper hand in finding the boy and surprising him. He chuckled as the scent he was homing onto was coincidentally the same destination he had set out for.

About a couple of hundred metres away from the neon lights, he slowed down to inspect the scene. Finding several unlucky individuals huddled from the onslaught of water under the protection of the store. Confirming his instincts his eyes found themselves locked onto his mate, the slender dark haired male who was smiling to…

'_Oushou…that second rate asshole' _

Clinching his teeth, a throaty low growl sounded. His nerves ticking away as the couple blindly continued their private conversation. Oushou reaching out to touch the class presidents damp locks.

All hell broke loose inside the Alligator, as he lost control of his inner soul.

'_That's it you little fucker' _

He immediately tossed the poor umbrella aside, and walked slowly to ensure he was well drenched from head to toe before making it to the shared shelter. He felt cold but numb he will manage, he silently stood beside Shirou who was completely thrown off when the heavyweight unmasked his presence.

It was an innate response, the white wolf wisped around to find a rather sorry looking entity even when compared to a drown rat.

'YONEKUNI. Oh my god where's you're umbrella you're soaked!' the class Rep immediately digressed his attention from his friend to his lover. His smaller hand shot up to reach the dripping forehead.

"You're cold"

The shorter man took off his coat and covered the shaking frame in a desperate attempt to warm the reptile to a more stable body temperature.

Yonekuni bathed in the attention, he felt glorified to be covered by Shirou's coat that was seeping warmth into his own skin.

':Let's go inside the store and get you dry first,' the wolf said tenderly as he hugged the taller man. He quickly ushered Yonekuni in, barely remembering his friend.

'Oh, I'm sorry Oushou I'll catch you next week?,' turning quickly around.

'…Sure. See ya'

Little did Shirou know, Oushou had the luxury of being awarded one of Yonekuni's devilish grins when Shirou was facing his best friend.

It was as if Yonekuni was declaring his victory.

The middleweight shook his head in disbelief and frew his hood over his head and made his way home. _'Poor Shirou ….'_

When the couple entered, a few customers and staff had their eyes fixed. Not everyday you see two gorgeous men in a lovers spat. Yonekuni had grabbed Shirou's pale wrist.

"Yonekuni, is something wrong you're hurting me…can you let go?" he was more than aware of the attention given from their audience. His face going into a shade of crimson from the unwanted interest.

"Why were you with him?" The taller man ignored the onlookers.

'I……I wanted to see you after work and I walked into Oushou on my way so we just started…' replied Shirou cautiously.

"He's a nice guy," defended the wolf

"Don't let him touch you like that," ruled his jealous lover.

The sudden outburst of dislike towards his best friend made Shirou uncomfortable and a bit confused…he and Oushou weren't like…he blushed.

His lover released his vice grip and muttered.

"I'm cold"

Shirou obliged embracing the man's waist and burying his face against the Blonde's chest.


End file.
